Um Estudo em Branco
by Jonas Pereira
Summary: Um crossover onde duas mentes brilhantes se encontram e seus interesses se cruzam.


**Um estudo em branco.**

Ainda era manhã quando um homem alto de camisa comprida e óculos escuros entrou na sala da clínica do Doutor Gregory House para proporcionar os - possivelmente - dez minutos mais marcantes de sua vida. O médico, como sempre, recebeu-o desinteressado, girando as chaves em seu dedo em sinal de tédio. Apertou a mão do rapaz só porque ele estendeu primeiro. Um aperto de mão peculiar da parte do paciente.

- Eu tenho razões para acreditar que tenho lúpus. - disse o paciente, recebendo o olhar de desconfiança do médico ranzinza, mas que para não ter problemas com a diretora, fechou a porta estendendo sua bengala e lidou com a situação de forma profissional.

- Uma fenda deve ter sido aberta no universo, então. - disse o médico, com uma voz dramática - Que razão teria você para pensar em tal catástrofe?

- Bom, estou com erupções na pele e falta de ar. E esse foi o diagnóstico do meu último médico.

- Se já foi diagnosticado...

- Por favor, Dr. House! Eu preciso de uma segunda opinião.

- Em uma clínica geral? Deveria ter ido à um reumatologista.

-Mas você é o melhor dos melhores. É o que todos dizem. Percebe detalhes que outros médicos não conseguem...

- Ok. Mas repita isso mais vezes durante o procedimento - disse House, sempre com seu tom de ironia - Arregace as mangas... Eu não vou te tocar. Cuddy está me dando dez dolares para cada paciente que eu diagnosticar sem tocar.

Sentado em sua cadeira, há um metro do paciente, o médico deu uma rápida olhada nele, leu seu histórico e chegou à uma conclusão.

- Seu histórico diz que o exame LE foi feito mais de três vezes. Nem um idiota erraria tanto. Zonas específicas com queda de cabelo... Você está usando roupas muito folgadas, o que significa perda de peso, consistente com o diagnóstico de Lúpus e além de tudo, você tem cicatrizes de erupções ao redor de seu corpo, o que significa que os corticoides prescritos pelo médico anterior estão funcionando.

- Entendo. Então, o seu diagnóstico definitivo é de que...

- ... Que você tem um caso clássico e desinteressante de Lúpus Eritematoso Sistêmico. Seu médico já deve ter falado. É uma doença autoimune. Componentes do seu próprio organismo estão te atacando. É um diagnóstico lindo, mas chato e extremamente moralista. Não, espera... Agora estou falando da Cameron. - disse House, balançando as chaves que manteve o tempo todo em sua mão.

Ao ouvir a notícia, o paciente esperneou-se em choros sentado na cama do hospital.

- É tratável. Você pode ter uma vida normal, se tomar os remédios.

- Mesmo assim ainda estarei morrendo!

- Todo mundo está morrendo. Não só você. Cada segundo que qualquer pessoa gasta nesse mundo, é um segundo que nunca mais vai voltar.

- Não me venha com essas desculpas. Eu sou o que tem que conviver com uma doença.

House o olhou como se o paciente fosse um caso perdido e simplificou sua resposta.

- Apenas tome os remédios e você vai ter mais tempo de vida que um cliente do McDonalds, ok?

- Não é sobre tempo de vida... - antes do paciente terminar sua frase, House teve uma de suas epifanias com o que acabara de dizer.

- Espera um segundo... Você veio pedir uma segunda opinião mesmo sabendo que o remédio prescrito pelo último médico fez efeito... Ou você é um idiota, o que estou mais inclinado a aceitar, ou você tem outras intenções.

- Me deixa em paz! - o homem gritou, demonstrando desespero genuíno, limpando as lágrimas no rosto, mas sem tirar os óculos. - Sou um moribundo, tenho direito de não fazer sentido.

- Já deveria imaginar. Mesmo quando é lúpus, não é lúpus.

- Do que diabos você está falando?

- Só um momento, preciso fazer algo... - disse o médico, que saiu da sala misteriosamente, voltou depois de dois minutos e trancou a porta. - Estou de volta e triste por, provavelmente, ter que te tocar e perder dez dólares.

- Você acha que estava errado?

- Primeiro: Você está chorando por causa de uma doença tratável? Não se encaixa. Segundo: Pelas roupas que veste, você tem senso de estética, mas insiste em usar esses óculos escuros que não combinam com seu rosto de estudante aplicado, o que significa que está com fotofobia, ou pelo menos, foi isso o que quis deixar transparecer, pois é um sintoma frequente em casos de Lúpus; se este for o caso - House retirou os óculos escuros do rapaz - Melhor dizendo, se este fosse o caso, você estaria com a marca do óculos de sol. O que não é o caso porque você é um impostor.

- Seus discursos gigantes são irritantes! - ao dizer isso, é percebível uma mudança na expressão, voz e comportamento do paciente -Não tenho tanto tempo assim, tenho um assassinato para investigar.

- A versão curta, resumida em três palavras pra você: Todo mundo mente.

- Eu gosto da forma que você pensa... Eu te disse, Watson. Ele é um dos nossos! - disse o rapaz que se revelava aos poucos, enquanto removia as erupções falsas espalhadas pelo corpo e certos adereços em seu rosto que o deixava indistinguível do real.

- Tem mais alguém aqui na sala? - disse House, com uma leve esperança de que o paciente estivesse alucinando.

- Sim - o rapaz deu uma rápida olhada irônica pela sala - Está cheia de pôneis voadores, não está vendo? Não, Watson não está. Falo com ele mesmo quando está ausente, não me interessa muito se ele está ou não ouvindo. Às vezes, funciona melhor dessa forma... Aliás, ele me deve cinquenta dólares por ter acertado que você perceberia o bronzeamento ao redor dos olhos.

- Você sabia que havia um erro em sua farsa, mas veio mesmo assim, o que significa que pretendia se revelar em algum momento. Interessante. Por que não dispensou todo o drama e não veio diretamente com sua identidade real?

- Eu gosto de ver a expressão de surpresa nas pessoas, o que não consegui agora. Deve ser um rapaz acostumado com a essência humana.

- Eu sei do que as pessoas são capazes, não há mais razão para ficar surpreso. De certa forma, você está certo - disse, com certa dificuldade, mas interessado - Já que não é um idiota, por que está aqui? Espero que não seja para me seduzir, porque se foi, a fantasia com erupções na pele não foi uma escolha muito boa.

- Estou investigando um assassinato. Uma pista me trouxe até você, mas obviamente não é o assassino.

- E só por olhar para mim você concluiu que não sou o assassino? -

- Precisamente. - disse, nesse momento já havia retirado todos os adereços de seu rosto.

- Deve ser um ótimo investigador, então - disse House, com certo tom de desdenha.

- Amassado de um lado do blazer até à gola da camisa. Você pegou no sono no sofá ontem, assistindo televisão, já era muito tarde. Provavelmente assistindo à algum filme impróprio.

- Na verdade, The L Word.

O detetive lançou-lhe uma expressão de surpresa.

- No mudo. - o médico explicou - Muito bem. Deduziu que dormi tarde porque estou com a mesma roupa de ontem, o que também sugere que cheguei atrasado. Correto? Se apenas esse critério me descartou...

- Exato. Eu persegui meu suspeito ontem a noite.

- Se você investigou o suficiente ao ponto de chegar até aqui, com certeza ouviu falar do meu problema com a perna.

- Vagamente. Mas meus anos de investigação me possibilitaram conhecer profundamente a essência do ser humano. Não foi só uma vez que desvendei casos onde o assassino fingia ser aleijado há decadas.

- Eu não poderia estar fingindo?

- Sim, se estiver tomando vicodin porque gosta do sabor.

- Legal. É como estar em uma conversa comigo mesmo... Aliás, com uma um versão virgem de mim mesmo.

Sherlock lançou-lhe um olhar mais parecido com uma advertência.

- Já ouviu falar sobre mim?

- Sem os adereços, eu te reconheci. Detetive particular Sherlock Holmes. Já li algo sobre você em uma revista- disse House, demonstrando certo respeito, mas logo mudou e voltou ao seu caráter irônico - Adorei aquela parte em que você diz "Não tenho interesse em relacionamentos, me considero casado com o meu trabalho".

- Watson se passou por mim nessa entrevista. Não tenho nenhum interesse em chegar perto de um jornalista vivo.

- Um homem precisa ter seu espaço.- disse House, aparentando entusiasmo.

- Tenho uma confissão, Dr. House. Você não é um rapaz muito comum. Foi um pouco mais difícil extrair deduções de você.

- Pelo que li, o que você faz parece ser simples. A aplicação da inteligência prática. O que todos os seres humanos deveriam saber fazer, mas são muito estúpidos para sequer se importarem.

- Sem dúvidas, todas as pessoas são capazes. Mas não diria que é um raciocínio simples.

- Bom, olhando para você, eu posso dizer que...

- Dr. House, você já mostrou suas capacidades dedutivas quando descobriu minha farsa sem sequer tocar em mim. Estou me prendendo desde que cheguei para dizer as minhas conclusões sobre você. Sem tocar, da mesma forma que você fez.

- Continue.

Sherlock, então, deu uma boa olhada em House dos pés à cabeça.

- Você é infeliz, toca guitarra, dirige uma moto e é um ótimo tocador de piano. - disse, enquanto olhava nos olhos de House esperando por uma reação.

- Ok... Agora é o famoso momento da explicação. Não fique olhando para mim, não vou me mostrar surpreso.

- Hm. Por onde começo...

- Pela infelicidade.

- Seus olhos estão vermelhos, consequência do consumo em excesso de vicodin. Ainda nem são dez horas. Se já se excedeu a essa hora, pode-se deduzir que é um viciado. Você tomou três pílulas de uma vez, o que sugere dor crônica, pois o remédio enfraquece ao longo do tempo e a tendência é aumentar a dose... Como você poderia não ser infeliz?

House sorriu, concordando com o detetive.

- Quanto à tocar guitarra...

- Quando entrei e apertei sua mão, pude perceber. Pontas dos dedos mais ásperas que a palma. Sem falar o óbvio, marcas estreitas de corda nos dedos. Estreitas demais para serem de violão e profundas demais para serem de qualquer outro instrumento, portanto, guitarra.

- Muito bem.

- Em relação à moto, quando fechou a porta com a bengala, pude ver que a ponteira está muito pouco gasta, mas a madeira está com aspecto obsoleto, a partir disso, conclui que vinha em algum tipo de automóvel. O volume no seu joelho... - o médico o interrompe.

- É, é, é. Obviamente. Mas como descobriu sobre o piano?

- Ah, sim. Eu dei uma olhada em volta do seu apartamento. Pude ver um piano na sala. Devo lhe parabenizar pela forma que veda as entradas de sua casa. Não consegui invadi-la de modo algum.

- Você tentou invadir meu apartamento?

- Não entendo a surpresa. Não é o mesmo que faz com seus pacientes?

- Justo. - aceitou - Ok. Você viu um piano em minha sala, mas isso é inconclusivo. Poderia estar lá como um enfeite.

- Pessoas como você não ligam para estética. Não guardariam um piano que não sabem tocar no meio da sala. Além do mais, haviam livros como suporte em baixo das quatro pernas do piano, estava adaptando-o a sua altura. Não faria isso com um enfeite da sala, correto?

- Interessante. - disse, deixando transparecer veneração - mas como diabos deduziu que sou um bom tocador?

- Você é infeliz, House. Com certeza é um bom tocador de piano. - disse Holmes, arrancando mais um sorriso do médico ranzinza.

- Cara, devo admitir que esperava menos, afinal, não veio de mim.

- Bom. Meu trabalho aqui está feito. Suponho que não vai me dizer o nome do seu fornecedor de vicodin, correto?

- Nem uma letra.

- Como esperava. É hora de ir então. Apesar de ser um caso incrivelmente desinteressante, já estou comprometido demais para sair. Além do mais, ele me proporcionou meu ducentésimo quadragésimo quarto tipo de cinza de tabaco. Vai direto para meu site.

- Assexualidade. Inteligência absurdamente acima da média. Memória fotográfica... Você é como um coquetel de sintomas interessantes. Deixe-me fazer uma RMI e... - House foi surpreendido por um movimento bem sucedido de Sherlock para pegar as chaves que balançava com sua mão.

- Já sei onde isso vai chegar. Não tenho tempo para corresponder às suas curiosidades. - respondeu Holmes, dirigindo-se à porta, porém, nenhuma das chaves funcionou. Em resposta ao constrangimento, ele olhou ameaçadoramente para House.

- Se lembra quando disse que precisava fazer algo fora da sala? Fui pegar chaves falsas - o médico triunfou, sentado na prateleira - Eu poderia te manter por mais setenta e duas horas no hospital, se dissesse que você é louco e pode ser uma ameaça.

- Seu crime não me interessa, mas se fizer isso, se me manter no hospital por mais um minuto, devo deixar você saber... Através de sua janela, pude perceber, no mínimo, dez esconderijos diferentes de vicodin. Tenho provas concretas de que você está diretamente ligado com a compra ilegal de drogas farmacêuticas, afinal, foram essas provas que me trouxeram até você. Está disposto a competir com isso?

- Tudo bem, então - House disse, depois de um suspiro inconformado - Acho que chegamos a um impasse.

- Certamente. Chegamos a um ponto em que ambas as nossas rainhas estão encurraladas.

- Uma boa metáfora, não ouço uma dessas desde que troquei minha bengala.

House jogou a chave verdadeira para Holmes, que rapidamente destrancou e abriu a porta, mas sem antes, comentar de cabeça erguida e pulmões cheios:

- Embora com apenas o movimento de um peão, eu poderia virar esse jogo. - com isso, Sherlock saiu e olhou pela última vez para a sala da clínica e viu House com seu característico sorriso sarcástico.


End file.
